wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Clairvoyant
Clairvoyant is a member of Cauldron and Doormaker's perpetual companion. Personality The Clairvoyant's mind never developed beyond the mental age of eight. Appearance A pale, twenty-something young man. His eyes burned out when he triggered, and his eyes are described as twin ash trays. Later, they were described as flat expanses of skin.At the very back of the room, separate from the group, were two pale young men, laid out on desks that sat on either side of a reinforced door. A twenty-something guy with flat skin stretched over where his eyes should be, and a guy that was maybe ten years older, with enough bloody bandage around his head and face that I couldn't make out his features. Doormaker, I could assume, based on what I'd heard upstairs, along with the clairvoyant the Doctor had mentioned in the past. - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 Abilities and Powers Clairvoyant is capable of viewing wide areas or multiple things at once, viewing other universes, whole cities, anyone or everyone. He could recognize people asking for Doormaker to open a portal anywhere in the multiverse. He can grant visions of multiple, entire Alternate Earths to the people that he is in physical contact with, but breaking contact leaves the recipient immediately unconscious and requiring bed rest for a week, dazed and weak. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 The effect "overrides" all other perception abilities.Excerpt from Interlude 21.x Long-term exposure to his abilities atrophies the user's senses, as with Doormaker. Using the Clairvoyant's power required a degree of skill to handle the overload of detail.Speck 30.4 The effect was "gradual", taking time to make the target's awareness unfold. The Clairvoyant's ability could be used offensively, forcing remote viewing on a person with a touch and then withdrawing it, rendering them unconscious. A few people are immune to Clairvoyant. Contessa,Speck 30.5, Shamrock and the Dealer are mentioned as being able to evade Clairvoyant's ability. The Clairvoyant's vision could also be blocked by some tinker devices, producing noticeable blind spots; one such was possessed by Teacher. Scion was not a blindspot for the Clairvoyant.Speck 30.3 Clairvoyant's power was confined to the limits of Earth's atmosphere. The user could choose not to observe specific areas if they wished, excluding them from their awareness. History Background Clairvoyant is a young man who took a Cauldron potion when he was too young, possibly as young as eight. Story Start He is in his late teens as of 2011, but is still mentally around the age of eight. Doormaker is able to use Clairvoyant to find out where he should open, close, or maintain doors. Gold Morning During Gold Morning, Teacher provides Cauldron with two capes that allow Doctor Mother to use Clairvoyant without the side-effects. During the attack on Cauldron by the Irregulars, the Clairvoyant touched and forced remote viewing on a hostile Case 53. Withdrawing his hand, the Case 53 fell unconscious. The remaining cauldron personnel were saved by a strike team led by Weaver. He was used by Khepri. When she surrendered, she released him.Speck 30.7 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cauldron Category:Thinker Category:Vial Cape Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters